


My Public Diary

by delores_devilliers_mikaelson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delores_devilliers_mikaelson/pseuds/delores_devilliers_mikaelson
Summary: you'll find out inside





	My Public Diary

Would I forever be cursed? 

To be able to write thousand and thousand of pages about how I would change someone’s story but never be able to write more than on page about the idea’s I hold in my head. And when I did start writing and editing the story the way I wanted, I stopped doing that the second I created a too big of a plot hole.   
Hell, my first language isn’t even English yet I find it much easier to write with. 

Ever since I was a child my parents had congratulated me for my artistic vision. My teachers had praised me for reading as many books as I have. 

But now that I am grown, I still cherish my books but find myself holding less of a desire to read them. 

Mama had pointed at the device in my hand, saying it was sucking out the creative knowledge from my brain.   
Papa had said that now that I was grown, I held less care for things like that and rather chat with friends, not that he had any. 

The truth was that I could read plenty of stories online, reading actual books in the format of pdf but to pick up and open an actual book.   
No.   
My mind says I stopped because reading was starting to feel like a chore, like something I had to do. 

Not that it stopped my from buying new books all the time.


End file.
